


Reverse Psychology

by SomePerson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Ballerina Yuuri, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Patient Katsuki Yuuri, Psychiatrist AU, Psychiatrist Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/pseuds/SomePerson
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a world renown psychiatrist. He is young, handsome owns his own mental heath clinic and is respected by many in his field. Yuuri Katsuki is a young and talented ballerina, training under one of the most prestigious ballet school run by the former prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya. So when his anxiety disorder gets worse again and he's referred to Victor for treatment, Victor struggles to maintain the fine line between staying professional as Yuuri's psychiatrist or wanting to become so much more. But he's the famous Victor Nikiforov, this will be easy......Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing a fanfic, please be gentle. I've read so many great fics I thought it was time I gave something back.

Victor Nikiforov was a well renown psychiatrist. He had many accomplishments to boast of. He was in high demand, top of his field, earned more money then he needed, was admired by most in his line of work and he was bored shitless.

Its not like he hated his job, in fact he loved it. He wouldn't have gone into this line of work if his heart was never in it. He'd studied hard, put years of sleepless nights and stress filled days into being the best at what he did, but something was missing. He wasn't even sure if it was just his job. He'd been contemplating his life in general for a while now and began to wonder when he had stopped living life and started just existing instead.

I mean don't get him wrong, Victor knew how lucky he was. Not only was he well establisted in his career and had been for a while now. It was rare in his line of work for someone to be so well established as young as 28 and even rarer to own his own clinic. But he was lucky in his life too. He never had trouble socially, people just seemed to be drawn to him. It could have been the bright blue eyes that were fanned by thick lashes, or the platnium hair that framed his face just right. He thought it was mostly because he knew how to read people and say exactly what they wanted to hear. He didn't let alot of people into his life but the select few he did he knew he was lucky to have. 

So what the fuck was wrong with him. 

Victor gave another sigh as he sat behind his desk. He looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. He'd been in his office for most of the morning catching up on paperwork and going through his appointments for the up coming week. Monday mornings were always slow as appointments were scheduled a little later to set up for the week and cover any emergencys that may have happened over the weekend. Mental health didn't stop just because it was the weekend. He'd already held his normal monday morning meeting and gone through any new patients with Chris, his consulting psychiatrist. Victor only had one this week.

He pulled up the new file on his computer. Katsuki Yuuri, age 24; moved to Russia from Japan at the age of 19. It seemed like a simple enough case, anxiety disorder. From what he can see from his previous notes he had been seeing his previous psychiatrist for 2 years now and had been prescribed on medication since then. He didn't seem to have anything traumatic in his history that could have triggered his anxiety, but Victor never liked to take other peoples assessments as facts. He would read his notes, get a general idea but ultimately he would treat Yuuri as a completely new patient and make any assessments on Yuuri from his own professional opinion. He didn't get to where he was today by riding on the backs of other people's medical diagnoses. Besides you didn't get to really understand someone by looking at a few words about them on his computer screen.

Victor looked at his watch again, 11:41am. Yuuri was due at 12:00 for his first appointment. He normally scheduled a bit of free time after a patients first appointment, it wasn't unusual to go over sometimes. The first appointment was the most important after all, it would determine whether a patient would feel comfortable with him or how long it might take for someone to actually open up to him. It could take a fair few appointments to actually get some output from some patients. Which was fine with Victor, he himself wasn't one for opening up to people so he could see why some might have trouble bearing their soul to a complete stranger. 

Some people had no problem. Georgi was one of those people. Ah, Georgi Popovich, his clinics current psychologist. He had no problems telling Victor his innermost secrets. Just this weekend he had to listen to his woes once again about his break up with Anya. It had been 10 months since their break up and Georgi had yet to get over it. Anya seemed to have had no problem moving on, Victor had been subject to that bit of information on Saturday night while out for drinks with him and Chris. Georgi had sat and cried over Anya's instagram account for a full hour and a half. Nothing him and Chris said could pull him out of it, not even when Chris pointed out a group of giggling women that were clearly trying to get their attention. Victor wasn't in the mood for entertaining them, but if it pulled Georgi out of his current state he would plaster on his fake smile and bear it. Luckily it didn't go that way. Chris decided that hard alcohol was the answer, and after his third shot of tequila, Georgi seemed to have forgotten about his heartbreak for the rest of the night.

11:43am, he had a good fifteen minutes before Yuuri was due for his appointment, so he decided to grab a quick coffee and maybe an early lunch. He slipped his suit jacket back on, which had been hanging over the back of his leather office chair and made his way to the little kitchen where the coffee machine resided. Chris was leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee machine to finish with his beverage. He obviously had the same idea as Victor before his first appointment arrived.

"Hey Chris" 

"Victor" 

Chris grabbed his coffee and went to sit down in the little seating area. Victor had made sure that when he first opened his clinic there was a staff room, that not only was somewhere to make patients refreshments, but also somewhere his team can go and unwind between appointments. It also doubled as a cosy meeting room to have discussions and review patients when anyone needed a second opinion or a difficult case would come in. It wasn't anything special, despite the fact that he liked his luxuries. He tried to keep his clinic plain, but bright and cosy. It was simplistic, bright with white walls, black leather sofas but with splashes of colour thrown in by hanging pictures on the wall or with the different fresh flowers he'd have Mila change at the beginning of each week. This morning she had filled the vases scattered about the whole clinic with little blue flowers, which he thinks could be Forget-me-not's but he's never been one to really pay too much attention to those type of things.

He grabbed his coffee from the small little kitchenette that was nestled in the corner of the staff room and went to join Chris on the sofas.

"How was the rest of your weekend, I hope you didn't suffer too much yesterday after Saturday nights little soiree" Chris smirked at Victor over the edge of his cup.

"Of course not, you know it takes a bit more then that to take me down. Although I don't think I can say the same for Georgi. He seemed a little unfocused in the meeting this morning. You should know better then that, poor Georgi isn't used to drinking on the same level as us yet."

"I know, but you can't blame me Victor. I had to listen to him all night going on about Anya, and when the crying started I just couldn't take it anymore. Plus once the shots kicked in, it was probably the most fun he's had in the whole ten months since their break up"

Victor couldn't deny that. Georgi hadn't been the same since his split with Anya. Georgi always was passionate and put that passion into everything he did in life, it's what made him so good at his job. He was compassionate and had so much empathy; it was what made Victor hire him in the first place. But it also made him more emotional. He wore his heart on his sleeve, out in the open, which made it that much easier to break. Victor decided not to answer and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't feel comfortable talking about Georgi like this. He knew how hard it had been for him. Not that Victor had first hand experience or anything. He had never had his heart broken before. Don't get him wrong, he'd had past lovers. Not anything serious, he'd cared about a few of them and they were always fun. But he could never commit, always too busy with work and they would always end up wanting more then he could give them. Which normally ended with either him or them ending it.

"Anyway," Chris started up again, knowing he felt the same way. He might joke on occasion but he would never make fun of Georgi's heartbreak. Despite being colleagues, they were also good friends. They would often spend time outside of work together. Victor counted them as the very few people he actually wanted in his life. "You have one of the new patients next, don't you?. Shouldn't you be getting ready and reading his notes, ready for his appointment".

Victor laughed. 

"You know me better then that Chris. Not only have I read all his notes and his medical history, but I also have a whole new folder of notes that I have written for myself to prepare for his appointment. What do you think I was doing yesterday when you two were nursing your hangovers".

Chris rolled his green eyes and run a hand through his golden hair. "Maybe what most people do on a Sunday, relax, enjoy their day, spend it with someone instead of work, you should try it sometime".

"I spent it with Makkachin, he counts, so stop smirking at me" Victor pouted at Chris. Mila chose that precise moment to step into the room and save him from having this conversation with Chris again. Ever since Chris had met and settled down with his mystery man, it was like it was his life's mission to do the same for Victor. He was happy for Chris, he really was. He was just fed up of the same conversation every weekend. When Victor would tell him that he spent it doing work, or seeing another patient out of hours, or about the new cute thing Makkachin had done. He just didn't have the time for a new relationship, not that he'd met anyone he'd want to spend his weekends with anyway. Although if he stopped to think about it for long enough, it may be part of the reason he was feeling, whatever it was he was feeling these days.

Mila pulled him away from those thoughts "Victor, your 12 'o' clock appointment has arrived, Katsuki Yuuri, he's in the waiting room now"

"Okay, thank you Mila. Have you offered him a drink? Would you tell him I'll be with him in a minute"

"I did, he said he was fine. I will send him in shortly." Mila said with a smile. She spun on her heels and with a flick of her fiery red hair, she walked back out to her desk in reception.

Victor downed the last half of his coffee while taking a quick glance at his watch again. 11:55am, He stood up, walked over to the sink, rinsed his cup before setting it on the draining board. He gave a wave to Chris before making his way to his office. Once he was inside he went straight to his desk to grab his notebook and pen. Victor liked to keep it simple, taking notes discreetly. There was nothing more distracting then the click clack of keys on a keyboard when someone was trying to talk. It was hard enough as it was. Plus he wanted to look like he was actually engaged in the conversation and having a massive desk and computer screen in front of you didn't really give of the right kind of vibe. Instead he went to sit in the cream, comfy chairs he had positioned just in front of his desk giving off a more neutral setting and less office like vibe.

He was just rereading what he wrote yesterday and was going through some of the notes he'd made for Yuuri's appointment, when he heard a faint timid knock on his door. Mila was always rigid with time keeping and would send patients through exactly on time, so it could only be his 12 o clock appointment.

"Come in," Victor called loud enough for Yuuri to hear, but not loud enough where he could startle the young man. He heard the soft click of his office door open and softly shut again. The soft almost graceful footsteps approached as he was finishing writing up the last few words down on Yuuri's notes before he looked up. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked onto the most expressive, beautiful big brown eyes he had ever seen in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes his way to see Victor.

Yuuri was on the train. He was on his way to his appointment to see his new psychiatrist. He hadn't wanted to change, he was perfectly ok with Celestino. He had been with him for just over two years now and felt somewhat comfortable with him. But Lilia had recommended him and since he had been training under the prima ballerina for the last four and a half years now, he was going to trust her opinion on what was best for himself. Besides as far as he was aware Yuri Plisetsky had been seeing him and he was doing wonders for the teens anger management. Not that Yuuri had noticed, he still got called 'pig' on a daily basis by the fifteen year old.

Yuuri had always wondered how someone so small, dainty and pretty could be such a huge ball of angst. But apparently he had been seeing this psychiatrist for a while now, and according to Lilia the difference in Yuri was already noticeable. Well if that was the case Yuuri was just glad that he hadn't known the other Yuri that long, and wasn't subject to his anger before how he was now. Yuuri had tried to keep his distance from the other Yuri, like he did with almost everybody else. But Yuri had just taken an instant dislike to Yuuri for some reason and since Lilia had decided to take Yuri out of the younger dance classes and move him to train with the seniors just recently, being that he was almost sixteen and he was far too talented to stay with the younger dancers. Yuuri had no choice but to talk with him.

It's not like he didn't like Yuri, he just had a way of putting Yuuri on edge sometimes. It was sometimes like waiting for a bomb to go off and it was normally in Yuuri's direction. Yuri was a natural ballerina what with his small lean dainty body and long blond hair, that sat just past his chin. He was beautiful to look at and even more so when he was dancing. Yuri was born to be a ballerina and he worked just as hard if not harder then any other dancer Yuuri knew. Not that he would ever tell Yuri that, for fear that he would get his head chewed off. He just couldn't take being sworn at in English and Russian on a constant verbal loop.

But Yuuri liked to keep to himself. Its not that he didn't like being around people, it was just easier that way. He didn't know how to talk to people. When he first came to Russia to train under the former prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya of the Bolshoi Ballet she nearly bought on a full blown panic attack. For the first three months all he could do was stare at the floor and stutter apologies at her. But slowly, after a while it got easier and he realised that although she looked intimidating with her long tall lean frame, dark hair tied in a tight bun and sharp green eyes, and although she was strict and opinionated especially when it came to her dancers. She was actually caring underneath all that heavy make up and sharp cheekbones, and Yuuri had come to see her as somewhat of a mother figure. She had been there for him during his time with her. She knew of Yuuri's anxiety disorder, she had seen it first hand and helped him through enough panic attacks before a recital. She was one of the few people Yuuri had let into his little world and one of the only people he had since being in Russia. Besides Minako had recommended he train under her in the first place, as she was an old ballerina friend of hers from her dancing days, and there was no way he was going against anything Minako suggested.

He missed Minako, and everyone else he had left behind in Japan. He could have stayed and carried on training under her, but even she could see what a once in a lifetime opportunity it was for Yuuri when he got the offer to go to St Petersburg. But he had struggled so much. During the days he was so busy with training and dancing that he didn't have time to really feel anything other then what he was doing. But when he would go home to a small empty apartment, eaten his meal for one, taken a shower and fallen into bed exhausted. It would really hit him, and for the first six months he had pretty much cried himself to sleep every night.

It had gotten a little easier when he had met Phichit. Phichit Chulanont was another ballerina. He had come from Thailand to train and quickly become Yuuri's closest friend. It was so easy to open up to him, unlike anyone he had before. Phichit was the type of person that everyone wanted to be around. He was always smiling and laughing and just made everything look so easy. So after a year and a half of living alone in Russia, when he suggested they become room mates to save on the little bit of money that they were both living off. Yuuri had jumped at the chance. It surprised him how willing he was to live with someone other then his family. But living on your own in a foreign country was lonely and even with an anxiety disorder that compelled him to seek out his own solace on a regular basis, Phichit just didn't have that effect on him.

He had started seeing Celestino two years after arriving in Russia. It had taken a while to find someone he was comfortable with. He always was a quiet, shy child who suffered with some anxiety even then, but the move to Russia and being homesick must have triggered something in him because not long after he started having regular panic attacks. Celestino had diagnosed him with an anxiety disorder pretty early on and put him on medication to help control the anxiety. It had helped for a while and he had had follow up appointments after, but recently he had started to feel like it was spiralling out of control and knew that he had to address it before it completely consumed him again.

He didn't want to go back to that dark place where just walking into a shop could trigger a panic attack. Being around people was hard for him he felt like they were always watching him and judging. He knew it was stupid, he knew people weren't really staring at him, but his mind told him that they were. He couldn't deal with feeling like everyone's eyes were on him, it felt suffocating, like he couldn't breath. So when Lilia suggest maybe he should try someone new instead of Celestino, and recommended a new psychiatrist Yuuri was a bit reluctant at first but soon agreed.

He was a ballerina had trained hard and for a long time. He had made many sacrifices to become as good as he was now, he was willing to do whatever it took to get back some sort of control again. His whole career depended on people watching him. When he was on stage it was different, he forgot about everything, he was completely free. But that didn't mean his anxiety tried to stop him getting there and that he couldn't have, he loved dancing too much 

So here he was on his way to meet with the famous Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri stood as the train pulled up to the platform. As he got off he fought the urge just to run back to the other side of the platform and jump on the train back home. Yuuri took a couple of deep breaths, counted to five and made his way to the exit. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his face to shield himself from the cold Russian weather, and started walking towards his destination. It didn't take long before he was standing in front of a small building with the words Dr Victor Nikiforov emblazoned with gold lettering. Yuuri pressed the buzzer to indicate he was there and waited for an answer. It didn't take long before someone answered back speaking in Russian. 

"Erm, h-hello" Yuuri answered. There was no way Lilia would send him somewhere that spoke exclusively Russian. Although he knew a small amount he was no way confident enough to speak it in public. His worry was unfounded as a cheerful Russian accent replied instantly back in English, "Yes, hello how can I help you"  
"Erm yes hello, I have an appointment with Dr Nikiforov, its Yuuri Katsuki". He heard the voice tell him to come in before he heard the buzz of the door. As he pushed the door open he found him self in a bright and comfy waiting room. He made his way over to the reception desk where a pretty young women with red hair was sitting.

"Hello Mr Katsuki, Dr Nikiforov will be ready for you shortly. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait" the red head asked with a bright smile.

"No thank you i'm fine" he replied

"Ok, if you'd like to take a seat I will tell Dr Nikiforov that you are here" and with that she went through a door that was behind her desk.

Yuuri looked at the time, he was five minutes early. He looked around taking in the details of the little waiting room. It was plain, simple but it felt comfortable. Not one of those rooms that was all clinical and cold, that you couldn't wait to run out of the very moment you stepped in there. There were little details that just made it feel more welcoming. For instance the little vase's full of blue flowers scattered around the waiting room, he could even smell the scent of fresh flowers. It reminded him of home, when his mum used to fill the inn with fresh flowers when he was younger. It bought about a wave nostalgia making him feel homesick.

Yuuri shook it off and focused on the pictures on the wall. He smiled to himself as he realised that most of them were photos of a big brown poodle in different poses and places. Actually it looked like it could have been the same poodle. He wondered if the dog belonged to someone here, or if it was just one of those generic photos that come with the frame and the person who put them up just really, really liked poodles. Not that Yuuri blamed them he loved dogs and if he had a dog like that he would cover the place in photos too.

By this time the receptionist had made her way back to her desk and had resumed doing whatever it was she was doing before Yuuri had interrupted her. He pulled out his phone to check it was on silent, the last thing he wanted to worry about was his phone going off mid appointment, that would be just mortifying. He glanced quickly at the time at the top, he watched it as it turned to exactly 12:00.

"Mr Katsuki" Yuuri looked up at the call of his name and hastily shoved his phone in his coat pocket. "Dr Nikiforov will see you now"

Yuuri stood and made his way over to the receptionist "If you'd just like to go through these doors here, make your way to the end of the corridor, Dr Nikiforovs office is the last door on the left"

Yuuri looked to where she was directing him, said thank you with a bow of his head, that was a tradition he hadn't lost from growing up in Japan, and made his way to the end of the corridor. He passed a few doors on his way, some looked like they had names of other Doctors on them. As he got to the last door on the left, he stopped. He could feel his anxiety start to claw its way from his stomach up towards his throat. He didn't know what was on the other side of that door, well he did it was one Dr Victor Nikiforov who he didn't know, had never met before and would have to talk about things that he really didn't want to talk about.

He hated the look of sympathy he would get when anyone would find out about his anxiety. It made him feel weak, and Yuuri didn't like feeling weak. He just hoped that this new psychiatrist wasn't like some of the others he'd seen in the past. Why didn't he just go back to Celestino. He was safe and known, and he knew Yuuri. He wouldn't have to go over everything again. He could have just walked into his office said he wasn't feeling too good and let his good old psychiatrist that already knew everything already deal with it. This sucked.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he took a deep breath. He was relieved to see that it was somewhat steady. He took another deep breath, as he told himself 'its going to be fine, just how bad could this be?', exhaled through his nose and knocked gently on the door. For one moment he thought he hadn't knocked loud enough, before he heard a distinct Russian accent tell him to 'come in'. Well at least he was speaking English it was a good enough start.

He opened the door and took a step inside. From what he could make out from a first glance was that the office was similar to the waiting room, simplistic but cosy. He couldn't take in much more of the room as he was distracted by a head of silver hair that was busy finishing off some notes by the looks of it. He started to quietly make his way to the cream chairs that were positioned in front of a large mahogany desk. One was already occupied so he went for the one that was nearest to him. Just as he reached said chair the silver head looked up at him.

Yuuri froze on the spot, eyes wide in shock. All he could do was stare at the ridiculously young and handsome face that was staring back at him. For the love of all things holy don't let this man be Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri had to go and open his big stupid mouth when he ask himself not thirty seconds before "just how bad could it be?". Well apparently it could be pretty fucking bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to keep it professional.....

Victor stared into big brown eyes. He knew he was forgetting to do something, what was it he was suppose to be doing. Work, right. Yuuri Katsuki, he was here to see him. Victor was his psychiatrist. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat before he even attempted to say a word.

"Yuuri right" Victor said as he got to his feet extending his hand out in greeting. He watched as Yuuri blinked twice at the extended hand in front of him before he reached out to shake Victors hand in greeting with a quick nod of his head.

"Hi Yuuri, I'm Victor Nikiforov, you can just call me Victor. Would you like to take a seat, anywhere is fine".

Yuuri sat down in the chair nearest to him as Victor sat back in his previously occupied one. He sat there and took in the young man in front of him. Yuuri's eyes were scanning the room around him. Victor used this opportunity to really look at him. He knew he was originally from Japan from his medical file he'd gone through yesterday. What they had clearly left out was how beautiful the young man was. He had half a mind to ring his last psychiatrist up and lecture him on the importance of leaving crucial information out, which in his opinion he really should have had a heads up about.

Victor took in the rest of the mans face. He hadn't even realised Yuuri was wearing glasses, not that they distracted from his face at all. Once he had managed to prize his own eyes away from the brown ones in front of him, which now that he really looked at them were more then just brown. They seem to change colour with the different ways the light would reflect off them. He noticed the rest of him. Oh God he should have just stayed at the eyes. Calling Yuuri beautiful was an injustice, Victor thought he was stunning. His face was framed by Jet black hair that fell just above his eyes over his forehead. Even the shape of his nose was perfect. His face was soft and his lips, right now Yuuri was nibbling on the pretty plump lower one anxiously. Victor scolded himself internally 'what is wrong with you, you are not a fucking teenager. 

"can I take your coat for you. You might feel more comfortable"

"Its fine, I can just put it on the back of my chair" Yuuri stood and started to remove his coat. For someone who was clearly anxious and didn't feel comfortable in his current surroundings, his body moved with a grace that hypnotised the older man. Victor knew the minute Yuuri had undone his last button and started to slide his coat down his arms, he had made a monumental error. He should have let him keep the coat on. He honestly couldn't help it when his eyes tracked the path it took. Across his shoulders, down the curve of his back to his narrow waist. Oh God now he was totally checking out his ass.

Victor quickly diverted his eyes as Yuuri sat back down. He didn't want to make the poor man feel self conscious, and he certainly didn't want him thinking he just inappropriately stared at his patients for a few seconds longer then he should. Its not like he hadn't had the occasional quick side glance at one or two of them. He was only human after all. He knew there was a line that was never to be crossed. Not because it was against the rules, you couldn't get fired when you were the one in charge. It was a silent rule in his line of work that was frowned upon. Victor had never even gone near that line, had never had a desire to. But for the first time in his whole career, he felt he had wondered a little bit too close. He needed to do his job.

"So Yuuri" Victor said to bring his attention to him. "Is there anything specifically you would like to discuss today?"

Yuuri finally stopped biting his lower lip to answer. Which quite frankly was becoming a bit of a distraction. "Not really. I'm sure Celestino included everything in my medical history up till now. I'd rather not go through it all again" 

Okay so it looked like Yuuri wasn't a big talker. Victor felt a pang of disappointment. He wanted to know about the young man sitting in front of him. He tried to rationalize his feelings. 'You want to know about all your patients, this is a perfectly normal response.' Victor thought to himself. "Okay if that's what you want Yuuri, how about we get to know each other instead."

Brown eyes flicked up to meet Victors blue. "I don't know what to tell you, there's really not much to know". Victor very much doubted that, But there it was again that pang of disappointment. Yuuri might just be a little tougher to get to open up then he first thought.

He sat and waited, giving the young man a chance to see if he would say anything. Try to make him feel slightly uncomfortable with the silence, that he would feel the need to fill it. It worked most of the time with patients that suffered with anxiety. The silence would make their anxiety peak just a little and it would force them to fill the silence.

Yuuri was proving to be a different story altogether. Not only was he not talkative but also it seemed, stubborn. He left the silence hanging in the air long enough that it made Victor himself feel slightly uncomfortable. That was a new one. The Russian always made any patient feel like they were in some what control of their meetings with him, but he always managed to steer the appointment in the general direction of where he wanted it to go. Victor felt like he was losing control of the situation. If he was honest with himself, he probably lost control the minute his eyes landed on those big brown ones.

But Victor was nothing if not persistent. He looked at his watch, it seemed so was Yuuri. Thirty minutes had passed already, he didn't want to waste anymore time. He needed to get Yuuri to open up to him so he could do his job properly. Yes that was totally the reason, it had nothing to do with the fact that with every passing minute that the Japanese man was in his office his curiosity was starting to eat away at him. 

"I know that's not true" Victor started. "I have read your medical file Yuuri, but I would really rather hear it from you".

Yuuri let out a sigh. Victor watched as his eyes wandered around the room, as if he was trying to look for an escape out of this whole situation. He saw the exact moment his eyes fell on something, watched the corners of his mouth turn up in the slightest hint of a smile. Victor followed his gaze until his eyes landed on a photo frame that was sitting on his desk right next to his computer. His own lips turned up into a smile at the photo that he couldn't help but smile at every time he would look at it. 

"Is that the same poodle that's in the pictures that are covering the walls in the waiting room" Yuuri asked gaze moving back to Victor.

"Da, Yes Yes, that's my Makka. Well his full name is Makkachin, but I call him Makka for short. He answers to both though. That photo was taken when he was younger, he's much bigger now but just as fluffy, and you would think he was just as young the way he has me running around after him everyday. We were at the beach on that particular day, my Makka loves going to the beach, he just...". Victor stopped himself aware that he had been rambling. He couldn't help himself when it came to his beloved poodle. He felt a slight blush tinge his cheeks. Oh now he was blushing. 

"Ahh sorry Yuuri, It seems I got a little too carried away talking about my dog"

Victor heard a little chuckle and he snapped his head back to Yuuri thinking he must have imagined the sound. But when he looked back at him he found a soft genuine smile on Yuuri's face. And shit, if it didn't light up his whole face. Almost like the sun coming out from behind a grey cloud. If Victor thought that the man in front of him couldn't get anymore stunning, he was clearly very mistaken. 

"It's fine, I did wonder if he belonged to someone here. He's very beautiful. You're very lucky to have him."

He couldn't help but smile at the young man. "Do you like dogs Yuuri?." 

"Mmhmm" 

"Do you have a dog yourself?"

Victor watched as Yuuri's smile turned sad. "No, I always wanted one when I was young, but then dancing took up so much of my time. I didn't have the time to really take care of one and before I knew it I was moving to Russia".

"Have you thought of maybe getting one now that you're settled here" 

Yuuri shook his head, "I still spend a lot of time practising, and between rehearsals and shows it wouldn't be fair. I sometimes don't finish till late after being out all day".

"Don't you have a lover that could help you out with walking and feeding and stuff" God Victor knew that the question was way too inappropriate, but right now he didn't give one shit. He needed to know the answer. He didn't want to think why, although deep down he knew the reason. He watched as a blush slowly dusted itself over Yuuri's cheeks. Oh please say no, Victor had never wished for someone to be single as hard as he did right now. 

He knew he had embarrassed the young man, and didn't really expect an answer seeing how closed off Yuuri had been at the start of his appointment. Victor knew he shouldn't be pushing him with such personal questions. It was only going to make Yuuri clam up again when he had just got him to start speaking. So he was surprised when Yuuri shook his head and answered with a quite but clear "no".

Relief poured over him before it was quickly snatched away by Yuuri's next sentence

"Although there's always Phichit. He has three hamsters at home that he's managed to keep alive. So maybe between the two of us, we could look after a dog together".

"Or maybe _Phichit_ can go get eaten by his hamsters" Victor muttered under his breath in Russian.

The Japanese man frowned "I'm sorry I didn't understand what you just said. Can you repeat that."

Nope. "I'm sorry Yuuri, I said who is this Phichit. I thought you said you didn't have a lover".

"N-no Phichit is not my...its not like that. He's my best friend and my room mate. We train together and hang out but that's as far as it goes".

Victor felt the relief again, followed quickly by a wave of guilt. 'Wow jealousy now Victor, it's really not a good look on you. So much for keeping this professional. You just wished an innocent man a death by hamsters. I don't think you could stoop any lower. Apparently he was going to give it a good go though, because just as that thought crossed his mind his mouth had started to move again.

"Or maybe you should just find a lover who has a dog already" he said with a wink. It looked like his brain and mouth were working as two completely different entities today. And then just to add icing to this shit storm of a cake he followed it with "I know if I had a lover, I would want them to love Makkachin just as much as I do".

Well done Victor you just managed to establish that you're both single. Because that's what you spent years in medical school for, learning how to pick up hot, shy Japanese men. He'd managed to stoop to an all time low. Not only using Yuuri's appointment time to flirt with the man, but using his own poodle, his beloved Makkachin as a tool for his own personal gain. 

Again the young man surprised him by answering "I think anyone who couldn't love Makkachin as much as you, wouldn't be worth your time to begin with".

Victor stared at Yuuri. Was this man even real. He thought he was going to have to work hard to get anything out of him at the beginning, but Yuuri just kept on surprising him.

He was yanked out of his thoughts by a loud commotion. He could hear voices that seemed to be getting louder, until they were right outside. Yuuri swung round in his chair to stare at the door. "I don't care that he's in there with someone else hag. my appointment should have been ten minutes ago."

Ah the other Yuri. He looked at his watch. Shit, he had gone well and truly over the allotted time. He was half disappointed, half relieved. At least he couldn't embarrass himself any further. It only seemed like ten minutes ago that Yuuri Katsuki had walked into his office.

"Yuuri it seems we're out of time for today. I'm sorry we didn't really discuss anything productive today"

"Its fine, we got to know a little bit about each other, which is what you wanted".

No where near as much as he really wanted though. "Its a start. we can learn a little bit more next Monday, same time if that's okay with you Yuuri"

"Hey old man, I know you're in there. I'll give you five more minutes then I'm coming in. I don't care if you have the Queen of fucking England in there"

"That's fine, you really should let Yuri in. He's not know for his patience" Yuuri said with a fond smile.

"You know Yuri" Victor said trying to hide his surprise. He couldn't associate this quiet, gentle man with the loud, angry teen that had been banging on his door not two seconds ago.

"Mmhmm, we train under Lilia together. It was with her recommendation because of Yuri that I was referred to you in the first place". He said this as he stood up and began to put his jacket on. Victor tried to keep his eyes on his face. He failed. 

"Well until next Monday Yuuri. If you need anything in the mean time, you can call whenever you want. In fact". Victor walked up to his desk grabbed one of his business cards and a pen and scrawled a number down on the back of it. "This has my direct line to my office, so you wont have to go through Mila, and on the back is my personal mobile, you know, just in case. If you ever want to chat, or text. Or I could always send you a photo of Makka" Oh God shut up Victor.

But Yuuri just smiled as he opened the door. "Thank you, that'd be nice. It was nice meeting you, and Makkachin. See you next Monday Victor", and with a small wave Yuuri was gone

Victor didn't know how long he stood there. It couldn't have been that long. He was still getting over the way Yuuri had said his name for the first time, when he had said goodbye. It was something he wanted to hear again and again.

As he was thinking about all the different ways he would like to hear Yuuri say his name, he vaguely heard Yuri shout something about a pig and a Katsudon, whatever that was. But it was enough to pull him out of his thoughts. Victor was left with only one before he heard the young Russian cursing his way to his office.

He was fucked.

Victor had not only crossed the line, he was so far over it he couldn't see it anymore. All he could see was Yuuri. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit talk about his appointment.....

Yuuri had just arrived back to his apartment. He turned the key in the lock, opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. 

As he toed his shoes off, he felt the tension leave his shoulders. He didn't realise just how tense he had been on the train ride home. 

He'd thought about his appointment with Victor. He was expecting it to be a lot worse then what it had actually been. But that wasn't unusual for Yuuri. He often built things up in his head, sometimes so bad that the thoughts would consume him. 

That was always the way with his anxiety. It would start small, just a quiet nagging in the apex of his thoughts. Most times he could push it back, control it. But sometimes it would spread like wildfire and those irrational thoughts would take over.

He had worried about his appointment for the last week. Worried that he would have to rehash everything he'd worked with over the last two years with Celestino. But instead he hadn't been forced to go over any of it.

It had started out a bit awkward. Yuuri had put his barriers up the moment he had looked into those ocean blue eyes. The only time he had seen eyes that blue were either photo shopped or in the anime he and Phichit would sometimes stay up and binge watch.

And his hair. What was with his hair. Who even had hair that colour. It wasn't grey. Not like you'd get when you were older. That was a dull lifeless grey. This was silver. There was nothing dull about his hair. It was shiny and looked so soft, that at one point Yuuri had wanted to reach out and touch it, just to see if it was as smooth and soft as it looked.

He wasn't even going to think about the rest of him. He quickly shook it off. Yuuri didn't want to be having these thoughts. Especially about his psychiatrist. It was best not to even think about the Russian at all.

Yuuri placed his shoes neatly next to the pair of white trainers that were already neatly tucked away. He smiled to himself. He should have known phichit would make sure he was here when Yuuri got home. His friend knew that sometimes he could come out of an appointment a little on edge. 

Yuuri turned to face the living room. A pair of dark grey eyes and a dazzling white smile was staring at him from over the back of their grey sofa. 

"So, how'd it go" Even though phichit was smiling, Yuuri could see the concern in his eyes and in the set of his eyebrows.

He smiled at his best friend giving him the reassurance he was looking for. "It was okay" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Just okay?" 

"Mmhmm" Yuuri made his way to sit on the couch next to the younger man. 

Phichit just looked at him for a while, watching to see if he really was okay. He must have found what he was looking for because he gave a quick nod and shifted his gaze away.

"So what's he like then, this big hot shot psychiatrist?"

Shit, Yuuri knew that that would be his first questions. Normally it would be the easiest question in the world to answer. He hadn't thought twice about it when he had asked about Celestino. But how could he tell Phichit what he was like without telling him that he was exactly that, a big HOT shot psychiatrist, just minus the big and the shot. His friend was far too perceptive when it came to reading him. 

He decided to keep it vague, "yeah, he was nice"

He could tell Phichit was trying to read him. Yuuri tried to look as nochalant as he could, pretending to pick at a stray thread on his blue jeans.

He heard Phichit hum beside him as he got out his phone and started tapping away. Yuuri sighed in relief thinking he had dropped the subject and moved on. Once he was on his phone he was known to be on it for hours, updating his social media or scrolling through someone else's page. 

His relief was short lived when he heard a gasp and a " holy shit he's hot".

Yuuri groaned and prayed he was talking about someone on his Instagram feed. He quickly tried to make his way to his room before Phichit could start with the onslaught that he knew was no doubt coming. His prayers were sadly not answered as he heard movement not far behind him. 

"Oh no you don't Yuuri, your not getting out of this one so easily. I knew you were being vague. I just didn't know why. But obviously from your reaction just then, you think he's hot too" 

He tried to make it to his room and shut the door before Phichit could get to him. But before he could even grab the door to slam it shut, he found himself being pulled inside by a firm grip on his wrist and then pushed down to sit on his bed with Phichit sitting crossed legged opposite him with that spark in his eyes he got when he was about to receive a rather juicy bit of gossip. 

Phichit held up his phone in front of Yuuri's face. 

"Is this him" Yuuri had to blink a few times and move his head back before he could make out the distinctive colour of silver and the unmistakable heart shaped mouth. 

"Yuuri"

"Yes.....that might be him"

"Might. No no Yuuri. You just spent the last hour with Doctor hottie and you come back and tell me he's _nice_. I don't buy it for one second. I knew you were acting shady and keeping something from me"

"I'm not acting shady and he was nice. I don't know what else you want me to say"

"How about 'hey Phichit, my appointment was great. Thanks for being a great friend and asking me about it. By the way you should see my new psychiatrist. He's hot as fuck'. Something like that"

"I can't believe you actually googled him". 

"Well you weren't going to tell me. He's surprisingly easy to find. Oh look he's on Instagram too".

"Phichit stop". Yuuri said as he leaned forward to try and grab the offending phone. But again he wasn't quick enough.

Phichit leaned out of reached laughing to himself. "Oh my god there are so many photos of the same dog"

Yuuri smiled to himself. He couldn't help it. Of course his social media would be full of makkachin. His whole waiting room was covered in photos of the brown poodle.

"That's Makkachin, Victors poodle."

"You're on first name terms with doctor hottie and his dog already". Phichit asked, eyebrows raised slightly. 

"He has lots of photos of him around his office. I was just curious enough to ask. You should have seen him talking about his dog. He started rambling a bit. He obviously loves him. It really was cute".

"Whoa hold up. Did you, Yuuri Katsuki just call another person cute"

Yuuri was already done with this conversation "No, I called him talking about his dog cute. Besides he's my psychiatrist I can't look at him like that".

Phichit grinned at Him. That big shit eating grin that normally meant trouble for Yuuri.

"So your not denying he's hot then. _Can't_ see him like that is very different from I _don't_ see him like that."

Yuuri just looked at his friend. Phichit looked back, wiggling his eyebrows at him. He knew Phichit wouldn't give in until he got the answer he knew Yuuri was hiding from him.

"Fine"

"Fine what?"

Yuuri groaned. He knew what the other man wanted. He wasn't going to make it easy for him. He wanted him to say it out loud.

"Why am I friends with you again?" He said rolling his eyes at the Thai man.

"Because you love me and your life would be boring without me in it"

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at that. "Okay fine, he's not bad to look at".

"I'll take that 'not bad to look at'. Coming from you that's almost a confession of love" he said while laughing at the Japanese man. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes again. He knew there wasn't much he could hide from Phichit. He could read him better then anyone.

"But on a serious note, how was he. I know you were worried about it, and I know you don't like talking about all that stuff".

"Honestly he was nice. He knew I didn't want to talk about the last two years with Celestino, so he didn't force me. I think he was trying to make me feel comfortable. it actually worked after a while. We just sort of got to know a little bit about each other" .

Truthfully Yuuri didn't even think they had done much of that. He had wasted the first half hour of his session by clamming up. Only when he had tried to change the subject and talk about Makkachin, did he start to relax. That was only because of Victors reaction. He had never in a million years expected the world renowned psychiatrist to have such a child like glee when it come to talking about his dog.

Yuuri couldn't help smiling to himself everytime he thought about that big heart shaped smile that would light up his face everytime he mentioned the poodle. He also decided to ignore the little flutter it stirred up in his stomach at the same time.

I mean Yuuri couldn't deny that Victor was very pretty to look at, ridiculously so. You just had to have a pair of eyes to see that fact. But it was more then that. He wasn't what Yuuri had expected. Apart from the obvious hotness, he was kind and a little bit dorky in the best possible way. I mean Yuuri had only met him once, so he could be wrong. He knew that he wanted to find out though. 

Phichit gave him a soft smile, "I'm glad it was okay. I know sometimes you can come out of your appointments a little on edge. As long as your happy with how it went and your happy with you new psychiatrist, that's all that matters right".

And this was why he loved his best friend. Despite how much he loved to tease Yuuri, he always had his best interest at heart.

"Besides he was recommended by Lilia. You know how she only likes the best and he is supposed to be the best. Apparently he's won awards for some books he's written or something. So he must know what he's doing. Besides if he doesn't you can just use your time with him to stare at that face"

"Phichit"

"Sorry, sorry" he said laughing

"No your not"

"No I'm really not" 

"As much as I love having this conversation with you we really need to get ready for practice. Lilia won't go easy on us if we turn up late"

Yuuri stood up from his double bed with its blue simple bed cover and made his way to the wardrobe in the corner of his room. He started by getting his black duffle bag that he put his usual dance gear in and began rummaging around for his practice clothes 

Once he was finished he turned to face his bed. Phichit was still sitting there staring down and scrolling through his phone. 

"Oh yeah, he said something you would find funny. He thought you were my lover"  

Phichits head snapped up, "what, why would he think that" he said laughing.

"Well he asked me if I wanted a dog and I said I'd love to but I didn't have time. So then he asked if I had a lover who could help me, and I said no because as you know I don't. But then I said I had you and you could help me. You know because we live together and then he must have thought....."

"Whoa whoa back up a minute. He asked you if you had a lover?" Phichit said slightly surprised.

"W-what, no he was just asking if I had someone who could help me" Yuuri stuttered.

"No" Phichit countered "you said lover not someone, big difference Yuuri".

"How is that any different"

"Well lover is a bit specific. He might as well have just asked if you were single. Wow he's not subtle is he". 

The last part was muttered under the young mans breath, Almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Don't be stupid. why would he want to know if I was single?".

"Oh Yuuri" Phichit was looking at him with a sympathetic look, shaking his head slightly. "Why wouldn't he?".

Yuuri just stared at his friend. He shouldn't even have to explain this to him. He knew how he looked. He was ordinary. Ordinary face, ordinary hair, ordinary everything. He was just outright plain. Plain plain plain. And people that looked like Victor Nikiforov were certainly not interest if people like Yuuri Katsuki were single.

"Yuuri, don't".

"What I didn't say anything".

"You didn't have to, i can see it written all over your face".

Yuuri sighed and turn back towards his wardrobe. He loved his best friend but he had a way of being able to read him that left him feeling exposed. 

"Are you going to tell me how he thought I was your lover then"

He knew he was trying to change the subject and truthfully he was going to grab at it with both hands. He hadn't like the way that conversation was going.

"Well after he asked if I had a lover. I told him that I had you so you could help me, seeing as we lived together".

"And he automatically jumped to that conclusion".

"Well wouldn't you"

"Only if I was concerned whether or not said person was single". 

"Phichit, why are you like this" 

"One, because I'm right and two, because I'm also right" he had lifted a finger with each answer he had given. 

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'm surprised he didn't drop in that he was single" He said looking back down at his phone. When Yuuri didn't answer he looked back up. "No way, he totally did. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. Shouldn't you be getting your stuff ready."

"Nice try, but I already did all that earlier. Don't try and change the subject".

Yuuri made his way back into the living room, through to their little kitchen. He walked over to the sink and started to fill his water bottle up. Unfortunately his friend had no intention of dropping their little conversation and followed right behind him.

He tried his best to ignore him but those big grey eyes just wouldn't let up with their staring. He could feel the intensity of them on his back.

"He just said that if he had a lover he would want them to love his dog as much as he does. It was in context to the conversation. See not a big deal".

He turned round to face his friend when there was no answer.

"So what your saying is, he managed to establish that you and him are both young, free and single. All in your very first appointment".

"Phichit it wasn't like that. He was just being nice".

"Mmhmm. Next you'll be saying he slipped you his phone number, just in case right". He said laughing to himself. Luckily by this time he was making his way to his room so he couldn't see the Japanese mans reaction which he was eternally grateful for. God knows what he would say if he found out that snippet of information.

Yuuri certainly wasn't about to admit to that little detail. Some how that little card in the back pocket of his jeans, with Victors hastily scrawled out phone number on it, suddenly felt a hundred times heavier. 

As Phichit made his way back into the living room, where Yuuri was now waiting for him. He placed his water bottle in the side pocket of his bag and double checked he had everything ready for this afternoon's practice. 

They both grabbed their bags and made their way over to the front door where their coats were hung up. Yuuri picked up his door keys off of the little side table by the door where he had left them when he had come home earlier and put them in his pocket. 

As they both made their way to practice, Yuuri couldn't help but think about his appointment with Victor again. Well it was more like less about the appointment and more about Victor. He didn't want to blur the lines between doctor and patient. He knew nothing could ever come of it anyway. He just didn't want to embarrass himself in the long run. He could admit that he obviously felt an attraction towards the man. The Russian probably had that effect on most people he encountered. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone else ever though.

By the time they reached the familiar building of the ballet studios Yuuri had come to a conclusion about the whole situation. He would just carry on as normal and if at anytime it looked like he was going to embarrass himself at all, there was always other psychiatrists right?. Ones like Celestino, that were less silver haired, had less blue in their eyes and less of a distracting heart shaped mouth. Ones that weren't endearing and who's face didn't light up when they unconsciously rambled on about their dog. Someone quite frankly that wasn't going to turn up in Yuuri's dreams at night and cause a problem for him to clean up in the morning. Someone less Victor Nikiforov.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes to a conclusion about Yuuri, with the help of Chris....

Victor took another sip of his drink. He was out with Chris for their occasional Saturday night drinks. Normally Georgi would join them, but tonight Victor was feeling particularly hard done by. He wanted to talk to Chris about Yuuri and with the heartbroken Russian there, it would have no doubt turned into a repeat performance of the last time the three of them went out together. He hadn't mentioned the Japanese man to anyone except his poodle, and as much as Makkachin was a great listener, he wasn't great in the advice department. Being that he was a dog. And couldn't talk.

It had been three weeks since he had met Yuuri Katsuki. For three weeks he had tried to get on with his life. Three weeks where the young Japanese man would assault his thoughts unannounced. He'd only had three sessions with him so far. Which had only consisted of more small talk, but every detail Victor had managed to prize out of Yuuri, he had drank up like a man dying of thirst.

Like the fact his parents ran a small inn called yutopia and how much he missed using the hot springs there. He'd remembered the name easily enough. He'd remembered because at the time he'd thought about Yuuri sitting in those hot springs. Hair damp and slicked back, body wet and glistening....naked. How that would be Victors utopia. Yeah that one had been one of the more persistent images he'd had a hard time shifting.

He had also learnt that the young man was not what he had expected. On paper Yuuri was a typical patient with an anxiety disorder. One who kept to himself and didn't make friends easily. One who was socially awkward. Who didn't think very highly of himself and was constantly plagued with self doubt. But in person he couldn't be more different.

Of course some of those applied to the young man, he wouldn't have been referred over to him if that was not the case. But the Russian couldn't help but see so much more. He was charming and kind, if not a little bit blunt. He was shy sure, but when he spoke about his family and friends, his smile was so genuine and pure that Victor couldn't help the smile that would grace his own lips. Victor couldn't help but watch the way the ballerina would move either. Instead of being clumsy and self conscious, his body flowed with a grace that captivated the psychiatrist. Simply put Victor was enamoured. 

He had honestly tried to get through each working day, without his mind wondering back to thoughts of Black hair and blue framed glasses. Each patient that had come through his door, he had tried to give them his full attention. But with each person he saw, he would always see something that would bring his thoughts straying immediately back to Yuuri.

For instance one woman that he saw on Tuesday, the day after that fateful first encounter. She had had big chocolate coloured eyes. He immediately thought they reminded him of the brown eyes that had been plaguing his mind since the day before. Until he had decided that hers were not bright enough, didn't catch the light the same way the other mans did. So he had sat through the rest of her appointment trying to push memories of those eyes away. 

Another patient he had seen earlier this week had had the same raven coloured hair. When the young man had first walked into his office, his breath had caught in his throat until his eyes moved to the mans face and he had let his breath back out with a disappointed huff. After ten minutes it was apparent that the hair was the only similarity between the man sitting in front of him and the man he couldn't stop thinking about. Victor had spent the rest of the hour long appointment very unprofessionally resenting the poor man for getting his hopes up and deceiving him with his fake Yuuri hair.

This is how it had gone for the last three weeks and quite frankly Victor didn't know what to do anymore. So he had lured Chris out with the offer of free drinks in return for his worldly advice.

"Victor that is the third drink in half an hour. Don't you think you better slow down a bit" Chris said as he watched his friend down the rest and put his hand up to catch the bartenders eye for a refill. "i thought you wanted to talk about something".

"Nyet, I'm not nearly drunk enough for that conversation yet" He replied as his new drink was placed down in front of him.

"Since when did you need to be drunk to say anything you wanted. You have never had a problem with that in the past". Chris had known Victor for over ten years now. They had met when they were in medical school, when Chris had moved from Switzerland and had been friends ever since. When Victor had thought about opening his own practice Chris was the first person he had shared his idea with. He had offered Chris a job with him as soon as his idea become a reality and they had been working together ever since. They had been through a lot together and helped each other through some shitty times too. This is the first time he had felt a reluctance from Victor to talk with him. 

Chris heard the man huff and then mumble something that he didn't quite catch over the chatter of the bar, but he was sure he caught the words 'that's, before, Japanese, sexy and life'.

"Victor I have known you for a long time, and in all those years I have never seen you ever need liquid courage for anything. Ever. So are you going to talk or am I here to watch you drink yourself silly."

Victor nodded to himself, mind made up. Obviously resolving himself to the inevitable conversation he had dragged Chris here for to have in the first place. He looked around himself not wanting anyone to over hear their conversation. He turned on his stool away from the bar to face his best friend.

"I've met someone" he finally said

He watched as the Swiss mans eyebrows shot up. Whatever he was expecting to hear it obviously wasn't that.

"That's what your drinking yourself silly over. Dear god Victor you had me worried for a moment then. I actually thought something serious had happened the way you're acting. You're too mean to me" Chris said with a small chuckle and a shake of his head. He spun on his stool to give his friend his full attention and propped his elbow on the bar, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He smirked wickedly before he finished with "so how was it?".

Victor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How was what?"

"Oh don't be a tease, its not like you to act so coy Victor" Chris was now pouting at him, fluttering those long dark lashes over those big green eyes. "Its been a while since you spent the night with someone, I've been telling you for ages that you need to have a bit more fun. So tell me how was it?"

Chris had clearly misunderstood and got the wrong idea. Okay Victor would concede the fact that he had never 'met someone' the same way that he had met Yuuri. He could understand why his friend had ended up with that conclusion. Normally his met someone's consisted of some shameless flirting, some not so subtle touching and ended the next morning with him leaving as quietly as he could, gathering his clothes together, after some hot, passionate and in a few cases rather disappointing sex. On those occasions he hadn't even waited till morning.

If the sex was particularly good he would sometimes leave his number behind. On the very rare occasion he had tried to date a few. But inevitably it always ended with the same outcome. Victor got bored. He was too invested in his job and they always wanted that extra little bit of his time. That extra time he would rather spend with Makkachin. 

"Well in my head its amazing every time...But in reality I have no idea Chris."

"What?"

"We haven't quite got that far yet".

Chris was staring at the man like he had grown two heads. "I don't understand. You said you've met someone" 

"Yes, I said I have met someone, not that I spent the night with someone"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"When has that ever been the same thing"

"Well no offence darling, but with you that's always been the same thing"

Victor couldn't argue that point, it had always usually been the same thing until Yuuri. "Not this time, this is different". 

"Okay" Chris replied in a gentler tone, noting that Victor was taking this a lot more serious then he first thought. "When did you first meet him?"

"It will be four weeks on Monday" Victor answered that question easily. He knew that the inevitable question was coming and he didn't know what Chris's reaction would be to the answer he would have to give.

"Wow Victor, four weeks of just dating it must be serious" Chris said with a small smile, trying to ease some of the tension he could feel radiating from the man in front of him.

Victor gave a hollow laugh at that. God he sounded so pathetic. Here he was pining over a man he had met only three times, who probably hadn't even thought about his psychiatrist in any way other than professional. Chris is going to laugh himself stupid when he finds out what Victor was about to divulge next.

"Not anymore serious than you and I, because we are not dating". 

Chris did not laugh himself stupid. He did however stare at Victor with a look of confusion on his face. The Russian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Chris watched the man for a few seconds more before he asked "but you want to?, date him I mean"

Victor nodded his head. 

"And what about him, How does he feel about you?"

"I don't know, probably nothing romantic anyway" he replied shrugging his shoulders, before adding "its complicated".

If Chris was confused before he was down right lost now. "Call me stupid Victor but I don't get it. How complicated could it be?"

'You have no idea' Victor thought to himself avoiding the answer to that particular question. He knew he was dodging the inevitability that he would have to tell Chris and soon .

"Please tell me he's not married Victor" 

"Of course not, he doesn't even have a lover, I asked him the first time we met" he said slightly offended that his friend would even think him capable of such a thing. "I can't believe you would even think that of me" he tagged on with a pout.

"Sorry, but can you blame me. Your being very vague about the whole situation, its like there's something your not quite telling me".

Bingo, that's exactly what it was. It felt strange holding information back from his best friend. Normally he was very forthcoming with the ins and outs of his life. Chris knew things about Victor that he probably didn't even want to know. Actually scratch that last bit, there was nothing the Swiss didn't want to know, he was just as nosey as the Russian himself was, and just as generous with information.

Victor finished off his drink before replying with a sigh, "there really isn't that much to tell. We've only met a few times. I doubt Yuuri even knows I'm interested in him".

"So his name is Yuri?" Victor couldn't help but frown at Chris's pronunciation of the name. 

"No, its Yuuri" Victor corrected. Elongating the u's. "It's two u's not one. Its Japanese not Russian so its pronounced different".

Chris just laughed at being reprimanded for his pronunciation. "Wow Japanese, and were did you meet this hot, young Japanese man, that has managed to capture the attention of the elusive Victor Nikiforov"

Shit, and there it was the moment Victor had been dreading. There was no more ways to deflect his questions unless he outright lied, and Victor would not lie to his best friend. Not even about this. He knew he would have to tell Chris eventually, especially if he was going to do what he knew he was inevitably going to do. pursue Yuuri. And it was inevitable. He had subconsciously known it from the moment the young man had left his office that first day. At first he had fooled himself in thinking that he could keep this professional. But the more time he had spent with Yuuri, albeit not a lot, the more he was infatuated with him.

Victor stared at the bottom of his empty glass, finding it very interesting all of a sudden. He really needed another drink. "Work" was all he replied as he held his breath and waited for his friends disapproval. He couldn't look at those green eyes and see the disappointment that he would no doubt see. He could feel Chris's piercing gaze on him, trying to make sense of what Victor had just said. 

A full minute passed and Chris was still silent. The anxiety curling in his gut getting worse with every second the other man said nothing. Victor risked a side glance, anticipating his reaction. His eyes were roaming over Victors face with an intensity that could burn straight through him. He watched as his friend tried to figure out exactly what he had meant by the word 'work'. 

He knew the exact second it all fell into place. He heard a gasp, saw his green eyes widen before Chris said "Victor no, is Yuuri a patient?"

Victor didn't say anything straight away. He caught the attention of the bartender again and held his empty glass up indicating for another refill. In his peripheral vision he saw Chris down his drink and do the same. They waited for the bartender to finish serving them before either said a word.

Chris knew he had his answer just by Victors silence. It had all fallen into place. The drinking. The vague answers. The nervousness, his friend was not known for his nerves. He was always the confident one, the one everyone wanted to be or be around. When he had stated that it was complicated earlier that should have set the alarm bells ringing right then. Victor didn't do complicated. He didn't have the time or the patience for it. 

Chris tried again "Victor, is Yuuri a patient?" Chris was pretty certain he knew the answer to that question, but he needed to hear it from the man himself. He had it confirmed when Victor covered his face with his hands and nodded his head.

Chris couldn't help the shocked laugh that come out, "Well fuck Victor. I was not expecting that".

Victor rubbed his face, dropped his hands and faced his friend once more. He searched his friends face for the disappointed look he was sure he was going to find. Instead what he found was a sympathetic smile. He gave a small smile back and said "I know right".

Chris did laugh at that. "When you said it was complicated I thought you were being your usual melodramatic self"

The Russian gasped in mock offence "you wound me Chris, me, melodramatic. I have no idea what you are talking about"

Victor couldn't help the swell of affection he felt for his best friend in that moment. He should have known Chris would never have judged him. But Victor had never been in a predicament like this before. He had never actively pursued another person before, especially one that was so off limits. The people Victor normally hooked up with would come to him, and if he was interested he would certainly make them aware of it. He knew how to flirt, he was quite talented at it. But this was something else entirely. He doubted very much that any of that would work on the Japanese man. Besides how was he suppose to successfully flirt in a doctors office, especially since he was the doctor.

"I don't know what to do Chris. I can't stop thinking about him. I know what I should do but I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can stay away from him."

"Then don't" was Chris's simple reply.

"It's not that easy. He's my patient".

"Look Victor, I've known you for a long time and I've never seen you interested in anything other then your dog." Victor couldn't help but smile at his attempt at a joke. Chris smiled too as he continued "I'm not saying it will be easy. You're going to have to be really careful with the whole situation. You obviously see something in this man that you haven't seen in anyone else before. So go for it, you only live once. Worse case scenario you can assign him to me and I'll be his psychiatrist instead."

Victor shook his head at that "I couldn't do that to him".

"I said worse case scenario. It might not even come to that. You may have found someone who's actually immune to the Victor Nikiforov charm" Chris said with a devious smile plastered on his face.

"I'm worried you might actually be right with that assessment". 

Victor recalls the few times he had unashamedly flirted with the other man. He was either not interested or completely oblivious. He was very much hoping for the latter. "I fear I might be losing my touch" 

Chris laughed at that "I very much doubt that. I think anyone would have trouble flirting in a psychiatrist's office. Even you."

Victor pouted again "Don't laugh at my misfortune."

"I have no sympathy for you. Now you know what the rest of us have to go through. Oh no, wait till Georgi finds out you have your first crush, he's going to be insufferable".

"Don't you dare tell him. Not yet." Victor could just imagine that conversation. He would probably go on for hours about how they were destined to be together. Fighting for their love against all odds, a real Romeo and Juliet story. Even Victor wasn't that dramatic.

Victor felt lighter now that he had spoken to Chris about the situation. In an ideal world he would have met Yuuri outside of work. Maybe in a bar or in a little coffee shop where they would talk for hours about everything and nothing. Where he could really get to know the young man. Maybe even take Makkachin for a walk together. But this wasn't an ideal world and it certainly wasn't an ideal situation that he found himself in.

All he knew was while Yuuri was in Victors office for his sessions, he would have to be his psychiatrist only, and he had decided that that outcome was not acceptable to him anymore. Which resulted in one conclusion. Victor was going to have to get Yuuri out of there if he had any chance of moving them forward from their current doctor patient relationship. 

Victor had never thought about any kind of romantic relationship seriously before. He was now, for the first time ever he could picture it. Him and Yuuri holding hands while taking Makkachin for a walk. Watching the way his face would light up every time he smiled. Waking up next to each other, so the first thing he would see would be those big beautiful brown eyes. Victor could get lost in those alone. 

By the end of that night Victor had made up his mind. He had never been more sure of something in his life, nor had he wanted something so bad either. He was seeing Yuuri in two days from now. He would ask him then. By the end of Monday afternoon, hopefully if Yuuri said yes, he would have successfully got his first date with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's has taken the time to read this so far. I really appreciate it. I promise that in the next chapter you'll have more Victuuri x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to his appointment and Victors acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the update took forever. Life got In the way. I'm not going to find excuses just promise that I will try to not let it happen again. Hope you enjoy x

Yuuri awoke to the sound of his stupid alarm. He fumbled for his phone and hit the snooze button,  rolling over and burrowing himself deeper into the duvet.

It was Monday morning, Yuuri hated Mondays. He was trying to hold onto the last dregs of his precious sleep and was nearly successful, when he heard a rhythmic knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yuuri, you up?"

Yuuri was definitely not up, and had no plans on being up any time soon. Pulling his duvet tighter around him, he decided to ignore his best friend.

He hears another knock, which was followed by "Yuuri I'm coming in, you better be decent".

He hears his door click open, followed by quick footsteps. He knows what is coming before his friend launches himself onto his bed and managed to brace himself before the impact.

"Yuuri wake up"

"Urggghhh no"

"Come on, it's almost ten 'o' clock. You've slept in enough already. Besides....don't you want to get up and make yourself pretty for Dr Hottie" Phichit laughs.

"Stop calling him that...and no I don't"

Phichit just laughs harder on top of him. Every Monday morning was the same. He would wake Yuuri up teasing him about his psychiatrist, before his appointment with the man.

It was his own fault. He should have never admitted to finding the other man attractive in the first place. He should have known his friend would grab hold of that tiny bit of information with both hands and run with it, using it against him at every opportunity.

I mean he didn't really care what phichit said about the Russian. It was more the fact that Yuuri was trying not to think about the man. Phichit's constant teasing just acted as reminders. Not that he needed them he was managing quite well on his own with those.

Everytime he thought he was managing to forget him just a bit, Monday morning would come round again and with that, his appointment with Victor. Seeing him in person would always ruin Yuuri's plans though.

Each time he walked into the older mans office he was hit by how beautiful the man was. Not seeing him for the rest off the week would dull Victor's beauty in Yuuri's memory, but then he would have to see him again and his beauty would hit him full force. Every. Single. Time.

What he hated most about Mondays, was that he couldn't help the excitement that would flutter in his stomach at the thought of his appointment. As much as he tried to deny it, every time he would see the man made his heart race that bit faster, and that was something Yuuri wasn't use to feeling.

He'd never really been interested in another person that way before, and as far as he was aware no one had been interest in him either. Especially someone who looked like Victor Nikiforov. So it scared him just abit at how fast he knew he was falling for the Russian man.

Phichit sat up, removing himself from Yuuri and made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"So what do you think you'll talk about today?" Phichit asked.

Yuuri sat up rubbing his eyes and reached for his glasses that had been resting on his bedside table. He shrugged as he slipped them onto him face.

"I don't know Phi, we dont really talk about serious stuff. You know i don't like to talk about that".

"What and Dr Hottie's alright with that. I thought the whole point of you being there was to talk about your feelings and stuff"

Yuuri sighed "Stop calling him that....Victor doesn't really have a choice, I don't want to talk about it so I don't"

"Fair enough...So what you gonna wear today then? You should totally wear those black skinny jeans, you know the ones you bought that time we ran into Yurio"

"why do you call him that?"

"Because its confusing knowing two Yuri's, so you're Yuuri and he's Yurio"

"You know he hates that Phichit" Yuuri couldn't help but smile thinking about all the times Yuri had swore and shouted at the Thai boy about it.

Phichit just laughed "I know. Anyway those jeans, you should wear them. Your ass looks great in them, Dr Hottie won't be able to take his eyes of you."

"Oh my God Phichit" Yuuri could feel his cheeks warming up. He threw the duvet off and quickly scurried out of his room, away from his supposed best friend and away from this conversation.

He made his way to their small kitchen, switching the kettle on for his usual morning tea. Although this morning it served more as a distraction. Surprisingly he didn't need it, Phichit had not followed him out to carry on the conversation.

Right then he should have known something wasn't right.

Yuuri had just finished drinking his tea. He didn't know what the other man was up to and he wasn't bothering Yuuri anymore, so he had no desire to find out. He could hear some rummaging going on, the sound of some drawers opening and closing before he heard Phichit exclaim in excitment, which was followed by a beat of silence then,

"YUUUUUUUURIIIIIII.....Can you come here a minute"

Yuuri groaned internally, he knew the little bit of peace was too good to last. Resigning himself to his fate he made his way to his friend that was for some reason still in Yuuri's room.

Yuuri had just stepped one foot into his room before Phichit was shoving things into his arms. 

"Right first put those on" Phichit said shoving a pair of tight black boxers into Yuuri's hands. "Oh, do you need to shower first?, no you had one last night when we got back from the rink."

Yuuri stared at the small black piece of material.

"Why these specific ones?"

"Does it matter just go put them on...oh and while you're there put these on too"

Yuuri stared at his hands as a pair of black denim was shoved on top of his boxers.

"Well...go" Phichit said pushing Yuuri towards the bathroom.

"And why can't I get dressed in here. In my room?"

"Because I haven't decided on a shirt yet and I can do that while you're getting changed....go"

Yuuri sighed to himself resigning himself to his fate again. He knew better then to argue with Phichit when he got in dress up mode.

He quickly washed, brushed his teeth and turned to grab his clothes that his friend had unceremoniously shoved into his arms. He quickly pulled his boxers up before reaching for his jeans.

It was then he noticed the jeans he was holding. Yuuri had never worn them before. He had bought them under pressure from Phichit after he had insisted that Yuuri looked hot in them.

They were something Yuuri wouldn't normally pick out for himself. Being self conscious about his weight, he knew his thighs were a little too thick and his butt a little too rounded for skinny jeans. But according to Phichit that's exactly why he should get them.

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror. He supposed they didn't look too bad. They definitely were clinging to areas he wasn't use to his clothes clinging to.

"Yuuri, are you done yet? I've got you a top to wear." Phichit called through the door, obviously getting impatient with him.

He opened the door and poked his head out. Seeing that Phichit was waiting outside, he held an arm out for the shirt in his friend hand.

"What is this?" he said eyeing the shirt that he was now holding.

"What you're wearing today, go put it on then meet me back in your room"

Yuuri shut the door and eyeballed the offending item in his hand. It was a shirt he didn't recognise. Letting out a huff of air he opened the bathroom door to seek out his annoying friend.

Phichit was sitting on Yuuri's bed unsurprisingly scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he heard Yuuri enter the room.

"Oh wow Yuuri, you should definitely go into his office like that. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Yuuri felt his cheek warm up as he looked down at himself. Realising he had come out the bathroom without a shirt on and in just a pair of the tightest jeans Yuuri had ever worn. Phichit had seen him in worst states of undress then this. Repercussions of having a flat mate. But add Victor's name into the equation and Yuuri was always a hot mess.

"Those jeans look good on you by the way. I was right your ass does look great." Phichit said as Yuuri made his way over to his wardrobe.

"What is this? This isn't my shirt" Yuuri said brandishing the item at Phichit.

"I know it's mine, your welcome"

"I didn't say thanks" Yuuri said rolling his eyes.

"No, I know but you will later. Anyway put it on, I'll go and get the gel so we can slick your hair back".

"Wha....no, no gel. Jesus Phichit I'm going to an appointment, not on a date".

"Yet" Phichit said facing Yuuri with his big shit eating grin. "That's what we're going to change today"

Yuuri feels his heart sink at his friends unwavering belief in him. No matter how awkward and how plain Yuuri is Phichit will always believe anything of him. Willing to help him succeed even though Yuuri knows nothing will ever come of it.

"I'll wear the shirt, but I draw the line at the hair" Yuuri tells Phichit deciding to indulge him a little bit.

"Deal, now hurry up I wanna see the finished result"

"Fine" Yuuri say before pulling the shirt over his head.

It's a bit tighter then he would normally wear, but he's already set precedent with the jeans so why stop now. The collar exposes a bit more then Yuuri's use to. Showing off his collar bones slightly. But it's a really nice colour, a deep blue Yuuri's favourite so he supposes it's not compleatly awful.

He hears a whistle behind him as he goes to look at himself in the mirror.

"You can keep that shirt, I've never worn it. It looks a lot better on you anyway"

"I doubt that...but thanks"

"No probs...now hurry up and move or your gonna be late, you don't want to turn up to Dr hottie's office all sweaty from running. Not after all my hard work" Phichit says walking out of the room.

"PHICHIT, STOP CALLING HIM THAT" Yuuri shouts down the hall after him, its swiftly followed by a loud cackling as his reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri's fondness for his best friend  was quickly diminishing as he sat in Victor's waiting room tugging and shifting self consciously in these ridiculous clothes. Why he let Phichit talk him into these things he would never know, but he was regretting it more then any other decision Phichit had made for him.

To top it off Mila had politely and very helpfully taken away his only source of comfort and had hung it up nicely with a few other coats she had stolen. So when said coat thief had called him and said Victor was ready to see him now, it took everything in him not to just grab his coat and make a run for it.

Well there was nothing that could be done now. Why he let Phichit play dress up with him he didn't know. He knew his friend was only trying to help, not that it would make any sort of difference. He would bet his ballet career on the fact that Victor had never even noticed what Yuuri was wearing when he came to his office, and wasn't about to start now. 

As he reached Victor's door, he gave his shirt one last pull, trying unsuccessfully to cover his backside as he knocked on the psychiatrist door. Yuuri waited for the muffled "come in" before he opened the door and stepped inside.

Victor was sitting at his desk, eyes focused on his computer screen, "Just give me one second Yuuri and I will be with you".

Yuuri stood awkwardly still by the door. Trying hard not to fidget and readjust his clothes, he looked around the office trying to make himself look like he wasn't uncomfortable in his own skin.

When he had had enough of trying to figure out what the flowers Mila had replaced last weeks white Carnations with, he was guessing Violets, he decided to chance a look back at the other man in the room. He hadn't noticed until now how eerily quiet the room had got. The sound of fingers on a keyboard that was moving rapidly when he had entered the room had now stopped. 

Finally turning his head to look at his psychiatrist, Yuuri found him standing at his desk, palms down, staring off in Yuuri's direction. Trying to see what he was finding so interesting Yuuri looked around himself trying to find the source which had captured Victor attention so raptly. Finding nothing of interest, he turned his attention back to the still silent man.

"Victor, are you alright?" Yuuri said trying to get Victor's attention.

Nothing, Victor still stood there eyes unfocused.

"Victor" Yuuri tried again, this time taking a step towards the man.

"Mmm"

"Are you alright?"

Yuuri watched as blue eyes flickered up to meet his finally, lips slightly parted and a slight pink flush on his normally pale cheeks. The sight nearly left Yuuri breathless.

Victor cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Yuuri, did you say something?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit distracted" Yuuri answered frowning in concern.

"I'm fine Yuuri, honestly. I'm sorry if I concerned you. Come sit down and tell me how you've been?"

Making his way to his usual chair he sat down expecting Victor to follow. He didn't expect him to still be standing at his desk eyes unfocused on Yuuri yet again. 

"Victor!"

"Yes...sorry", Victor quickly made his way round his desk and took his seat in front of Yuuri. "So Yuuri, how have you been doing? Any problems or concerns you want to talk about today?"

Yes you, Yuuri thought to himself. Lets talk about the reaction I have to you every time I walk in here.

"No, everything's been the same as usual"

"Good, and how has your dancing been going? Any anxiety there?"

"Nope"

Yuuri wanted to tell him the only anxiety he had been feeling lately seem to be in regards to the man sitting in front of him.

"That's good Yuuri. Well if there's nothing you feel you need to talk about today. I thought maybe we could talk abit about CBT"

"CBT?"

"Mhmm, cognitive behavioural therapy. It's something I thought might help you. It involves putting you in situations that you might find uncomfortable and helping you learn to deal with them without having an anxiety attack."

Yuuri did not like the sound of that. He spent the majority of his life avoiding situations that would trigger his anxiety. He certainaly didn't want to seek them out.

"Don't worry Yuuri, I'm not going to force you into anything you're not comfortable with, and we will start off small. It would involve going out of the office with me. We would still have our regular appointment on Mondays like normal but add another day in the week for the CBT."

"So meet twice a week instead of just the once?" Yuuri asked. 

He felt torn. On one hand he did not want to put himself in situations he found uncomfortable, especially with Victor. He had found a pretty solid way of dealing with these types of scenarios. Avoidance, easy. He was happy with that, it had worked alright so far.

But on the other hand, getting to see Victor an extra day a week. Plus going out of the office to do normal stuff with him made Yuuri's heart flutter. 

"Do you think it would be something you would be willing to try?" Victor asked looking some what hopeful.

"Maybe, can I think about it and let you know at our next appointment?"

"Of course, that's fine"

They spent the rest of Yuuri's appointment talking about his time in Russia so far, and what support he had around him. 

"So apart from Lilia and Phichit, who is you best friend, yes and your family back home in Japan, there is no one else that you have in your life right now?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it" Yuuri said. God it sounded so pathetic when it was said back to him like that. 

Yes he was enough of a wreck that he had only made one proper friend in the four and a half years he'd been in Russia. Lilia was great at supporting Yuuri but he would hardly count her as a friend. She was more of a mentor. 

"Can I ask you something a bit personal Yuuri?"

"Yes?" Yuuri said slightly hesitantly.

"You said you didn't have a lover right now......Is there no one back in Japan that you've thought of then more then just friends?"

Oh God Yuuri could feel the heat starting to rise to his cheeks. He did not want to have this conversation ever with Victor. The man would find out just how pathetic he was.

"No" Yuuri answered honestly.

"And there's no one in Russia that's caught your attention?"

Shit. How was he going to answer this honestly. So far he had managed to keep things honest with Victor. But he was hardly going to tell him about his new found interest in hot psychiatrists with silver hair, lips that his eyes were drawn to and a ridiculously cute love for their dog.

"No. Well not until recently" He decided vague honesty was the way to go.

"Oh" Victor said looking down and furrowing his eyebrows. 

He expected a follow up question but none came. Victor had taken to staring at a spot by his shoe instead.

Yuuri was just thankful that he hadn't persisted with that line of questioning, but Victor was still frowning at the spot by his own shoes.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The movement caught Victor's attention and pulled him out of his stupor. 

Victor quickly looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, looks like our time for today is up." Victor said rising to his feet. Yuuri followed suit.

"Well think about the CBT and let me know if it's something you might be interested in".

Yuuri thought Victor sounded subdued. In fact he hadn't been his normal cheery self at all today. His focus seem to be shifting and he seemed like he was distracted by something. Yuuri really wanted to ask if he was okay but thought better of it when he realised that it wasn't his business and it was probably inappropriate. 

Victor had a life outside of this office. A life that Yuuri wasn't privy to. Probably a partner that could cheer him up and make him feel better at the end of the day. Hold him when he needed it.

The thought left a sour taste in Yuuri's mouth and a twisting in his gut. The new emotion made him feel uncomfortable. It was something he wasn't use to feeling.

Of course Victor had someone. He was handsome, successful, smart and had a poodle. That's without the added sex appeal that he just seemed to naturally ooze. 

He wasn't plain like Yuuri, didn't need reassurance and didn't need to see a psychiatrist to help him get through life.

Yuuri watched as Victor made his way to open the door for him. He was about to say his usual thanks and see you next week, but it was halted in his throat when Victor made his way out of the office. His intention clearly to accompany Yuuri out of the building.

'Well this is new' Yuuri thought to himself. He must have something he needs out here, maybe he needs to talk to Mila. 

Yuuri kept sneaking side glances at Victor. Who still looked deep in thought. He really was unfairly attractive. Yuuri tried to find one fault with the man, one little thing that maybe Yuuri could use to help him get over Victor. 

He couldn't find one. He'd started at the top. His perfectly styled hair. Not one strand looked out of place. Yuuri moved down to his perfectly formed face. High cheek bones, a perfectly sculptured nose. His eyes that were the colour of the ocean. They were the same blue as the sea back in hatsetsu. They made him think of home. 

Yuuri's eyes lingered on his lips. He wondered what they would feel like to touch, if they were as soft as they looked. Yuuri quickly averted his eyes feeling a warm blush across his cheeks.

They made it to the waiting room, where Mila handed Yuuri his coat and was surprised to see Victor still following him.

Yuuri was about to turn around and say something when he was interrupted by a familiar brash voice.

"Hey old man, you finally finished with katsudon then."

Yuuri looked up and smiled at the young blond.

"Hey Yurio" Yuuri realised his mistake before the yelling even started, but by then it was too late to take it back.

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME PIG" Yurio yelled. "I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT HAMSTER BOY"

"Yuri" Victor says.

"What"

"Yes"

Both Yuri's say at the same time.

"Hmmm this is going to get confusing" Victor says placing a finger to his lips in thought.

"Mhmm, that's what Phichit always saying. That's why he calls him Yurio now."

"Ah I see. Phichit is hamster boy." Victor asks Yuuri.

"Yeah. He secretly likes being called it though."

"Okay, Yurio why don't you go wait in my office and i will be in in a minute." 

"HEY! MY NAMES NOT YURIO OLD MAN. HOW ABOUT WE CALL HIM BY HIS NAME 'PIG' THEN YOUR STUPID BRAIN WONT GET CONFUSED!".

"Go wait in my office Yurio" 

"Um I should go, he's just going to get louder if we keep him waiting any longer".

"Da da, come Yuuri I'll walk you out" 

Victor follows behind Yuuri as he starts to make his way to the front doors. 

"You really don't have to Victor, it's just over there"

Victor doesn't say anything just follows behind, eyes staring off again deep in thought.

They walk the short distance in silence. When they reach the doors Yuuri turns to speak but Victor beats him to it.

"Yuuri? Would you like to meet Makkachin?" 

Yuuri's thrown off by the question. What ever he was expecting Victor to say it wasn't that. He doesn't quite understand what he's being asked.

"Sorry, what" Yuuri asks him.

"Well I know you love dogs and we've spoke about Makka so much. I just thought that maybe you'd like to meet him."

"Oh" 

"I mean you don't have to, I don't want to force you or anything. I just thought that maybe we could take him for a walk and then maybe get a coffee after or something." 

Victor's looking at Yuuri with a shy smile. He still not a hundred percent sure what's going on.

"Is this part of the CBT? Because I'm not sure about that yet. You said I could think about it."

Victor blinks a few times at him. 

"No Yuuri it's not part of the therapy".

"Oh"

Yuuri is still slightly confused but when he thinks about the offer he really would like to meet Makkachin. Victor has spoken so often about the dog that he feels somewhat attached already. Also he can't deny that spending time with Victor makes his heart do little somersaults.

"Ok" Yuuri finally says.

He watches as Victor's face lights up with that ridiculous heart shaped smile. Yuuri decides then that, that smile is really not good for his health.

"Great, how does Saturday sound. I don't have any patients on the weekend and I can get Chris to cover any emergencies"

"I don't want to cause any trouble" 

"Nonsense, its fine. Makka is going to be so excited".

"Ok" Yuuri says. It's about the only thing he can manage to say at the moment, still not exactly sure what's going on.

"Ok, I'll message you nearer the time and we can sort out a time and place to meet."

"Ok" Yuuri repeats.

They both stand there looking at the other for a few seconds before a voice draws there attention back to the waiting room.

"Erghh gross" Yurio, obviously getting impatient waiting for Victor, has made his way out of the other mans office.

"Hey Victor, stop being disgusting with the pig. Be gross in your own time".

"You should really get back to Yurio Victor. I'll see you and Makkachin on Saturday" Yuuri says smiling.

"We will be looking forward to it" Victor replies returning the smile.

Yuuri thinks he can hear Yurio making gagging sounds in the background. He ignores it.

"Bye Victor" 

"Bye Yuuri" Victor purrs back.

Oh god. That voice. Yuuri opens the door and steps out before Victor can notice how red he's just gone. He knows it's a bad blush because he can feel how warm his ears have gone.

He starts walking down the street towards the station. What the hell just happened. Victor had been acting weird the whole appointment. Now he's going out with him on Saturday to meet his dog.

Now he's away from Victor and can think straight, he can't help but feel like he been duped into some sort of weekend therapy session. Why else would Victor want to meet outside of his office.

He feels his heart sink a bit. But Victor did say it wasn't part of his therapy and he has no reason to lie to Yuuri. He's not going to think too much into it. He decides that when he gets back he'll mention it to Phichit. But ultimately he just wait and see how it goes on Saturday.

He spends the rest of the way home trying to convince himself that no, this is not a date. Victor must do this with other patients too. Other patients that he spends out of hours with. Other patients that he wants to get coffee with. Other patients that he introduces his beloved dog to.

By the time he gets home Yuuri realises that no matter how much he has tried to convince himself that this isn't a date. A small part of him is hoping that it is. Its then that he realises that he wants to date Victor. Wants it more then anything he's wanted in a long time.

Yuuri can't help but think that he's probably going to get his heart broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor can't take his eyes off of Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry again for the delay.
> 
> Life's been crazy. I know i said no excuses but I'm gonna give them anyway. I just don't want anyone to think I was losing interest.
> 
> So I have a daughter and she's been really ill recently. Enough for a few stays in hospital. She's better now but it was hard to focus on much else. 
> 
> i just want to say I have every intention of finishing this. I already know how it's going to go. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, subscribe, leave kudos and to comment. It makes me smile and motivates me to carry on.
> 
> I was going to put their date in this chapter but I wanted to give it a whole chapter on its own. So this is Victor's POV from the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Victor sat at his desk desperately trying to finish some last minute reports before Yuuri arrived for his appointment. 

He had seriously fallen behind with work over the weekend, spending most of it stressing out about how he was going to get said man out on a date.

Everytime Victor had sat down to work, his mind had drifted to Yuuri. He spent most of the weekend thinking how he was going to get the young man to accept.

He hadn't even considered what would happen if he didn't 

Actually who was he kidding. Of course he knew. He had already decided on the flavour of ice cream he would binge on while watching really bad sappy movies he may or may not have already picked out. Of course this entailed lots of fluffy hugs from Makkachin, they always made him feel better.

He was doing it again. Letting his concentration slip. He needed to shut his brain off for ten minutes and finish his work. 

Before long he heard a small knock on his door, which set of the butterflies he had managed to calm down somewhat. 

"Come in" He called out, listening as the door to his office opened and he heard the familiar graceful shuffle before he heard the snap of his door closing.

"Just give me one second Yuuri, and I will be with you"

He kept his eyes focused on his keyboard. He only had one last sentence to fill out before he could give Yuuri his full attention, and he deserved nothing but Victor's full attention. In fact it was impossible for it to be anywhere else when Yuuri was in the room.

Quickly finishing up the last few words, Victor saved the file and stood to greet Yuuri.

He took one look at him and his words got stuck in his throat. 

Holy fucking shit!

Victor felt like he had forgotten how to breath. There was Yuuri staring off to the side looking like, well Victor couldn't say what he looked like because to Victor, there wasn't anything Yuuri could be compared to.

Somehow the other man had lost his coat. Probably Mila being extra efficient. She deserved a pay rise, because the view that Victor was left with once his eyes were drawn away from his beautiful face was quite frankly, mind blowing.

Victor's eyes traveled down Yuuri face, past those pink lips and down the column of his throat. His eyes stopped and greedily took in the sight of his collar bones. Exposed smooth skin and all sharp edges, Victor could picture running his teeth and tongue over them and imagine the marks he could leave behind.

Trying to take a steadying breath and steer his thoughts away from the direction they were going, he leaned forward and placed his palms down on his desk for support. His eyes followed down Yuuri's body until they reached his jeans and any hopes he had of steering his thoughts evaporated into thin air.

The jeans that were so lovingly hugging Yuuri, were curved around the most fantastic ass Victor had ever seen. Just looking at it from the other side of the room was making his mouth go dry. 

I mean Victor had seen some pretty fine looking backsides, but Yuuri's made Victor want to cry. Yuuri was slim and lean but curvy and thick in all the places Victor loved. The thought about those strong muscular thighs wrap around his head, made him feel things he shouldn't be feeling right now in his office.

Somewhere in a far more rational part of his brain, Victor became aware of someone talking.

".....ou alright?"

But he was far to gone with the idea of walking over and furiously making out with Yuuri, his body pressed up against his own with Victor's hands firmly squeezing that ass.

"Victor"

"Mmm"

"Are you alright"

Victor tore his eyes away and flicked them up to look at Yuuri. The brown eyes he met staring back at him made him breathless. He watched as a slight blush began to form on Yuuri's cheeks. 

Great job Nikiforov, now you've gone and made him feel uncomfortable with your shameless, blatant staring.

Clearing his throat and dislodging his less than pure thoughts, because he's sure Yuuri had spoken to him and he needed to respond.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, did you say something?"

"Are you feeling ok? You seem a bit distracted"

Distracted was an understatement. Left an incoherent mess seemed more fitting for Victor right now. He couldn't believe how one man could reduce him to this.

His heart clenched when he saw the concern written in Yuuri's eyes and over his face. It made him feel awful.

Here was one of the sweetest people Victor had ever met and Victor was leering over him, and the kicker was Yuuri was concerned for him. 

"I'm fine Yuuri, honestly. I'm sorry if I concerned you. Come sit down and tell me how you've been?"

He honestly meant to follow Yuuri and sit down in the chair as well, he swears he did. But he was completely and utterly transfixed by Yuuri again.

The man just hypnotised him. On a normal day Yuuri could stop Victor in his tracks and leave his head spinning. But today with what he was wearing, he didn't stand a chance.

It's not like Yuuri had dressed up today. If anything his clothes were quite ordinary. Just a plain blue long sleeved top and black skinny jeans. It's was the was they clung to his body, wrapped around accentuating each curve or exposing small parts of his body that just made Victor want to touch.

It was almost like his body was wrapped with the most standard wrapping paper, teasing, but you knew what was hiding underneath was something special. Yuuri was just that, a gift, and boy did Victor want to unwrap.

"Victor!"

"Yes....sorry" Victor startled and quickly made his way around his desk and into his normal chair. 

Shuffling in his chair he glance up at Yuuri and saw the expectant look on his face. Right...yes...Yuuri.

"So Yuuri, how have you been doing? Any problems or concerns you want to talk about today?"

Victor watched as brown eyes flitted away thinking. Slowly focusing back on his blue to say "no everything's been the same as usual".

The usual answer Victor thought to himself.

"Good and how has your dancing been going? Any anxiety there?"

"Nope"

He had thought about the ballerina dancing on multiple occasions. His was graceful in everyday life, just walking into Victor's office mesmerised him. He could only imagine what his dancing would look like. He had debated if it would be weird if he went to one of Yuuri's future shows.

Victor laughed to himself at the ridiculous statement. Of course it was weird. Just as weird as you are creeping over him now! He had to stop. This wasn't being fair to Yuuri. He was his patient and here in this room, he had to treat him as such.

"That's good Yuuri. Well if there's nothing you feel you need to talk about today, I thought maybe we could talk abut about CBT".

"CBT"

Victor had thought about how he could help Yuuri. CBT had seemed the best option for him. It was nothing too heavy for him to deal with but enough to push him out of his comfort zone. And absolutely had nothing to do with getting more time with the beautiful man outside of his office.

While explaining what CBT was and how it would work, Victor could see that Yuuri didn't seem sure about the idea. His eyebrows had crinkled into a frown. 

Yuuri was so closed off. He very rarely spoke about his feelings and himself, opting to shift the attention to the people in his life and speak about them instead. Victor had become almost desperate for the smallest insight into him. 

"So meet twice a week instead of just the once?" Yuuri asked.

'Yes, please say yes' Victor couldn't help thinking to himself. He sat there and watched the different emotions flit over Yuuri's face. He gave him a minute to think about his options. As much as he wanted Yuuri to accept this, he knew he couldn't pressure him. 

"Do you think it would be something you would be willing to try?" Victor asked a bit too hopefully.

"Maybe, can I think about it and let you know at our next appointment?"

It wasn't a straight up no. Victor would take that for now.

"Of course, that's fine"

Victor spent the rest of the appointment trying to coax any bit of information out of Yuuri. Talking about family, friends, support he had here in Russia, and most importantly what relationships he currently had here. 

In their first appointment Victor had already established that Yuuri was single. But it had been nearly a month since then and someone like Yuuri surely wouldn't stay single for long. Victor could only imagine the line of enamoured people Yuuri would leave behind him, completely unaware of the effect he had.

Like the effect he had on his psychiatrist. How he left him dazed and a little insecure. Victor can't remember the last time he needed reassurance for someone's relationship status, if ever. 

But he already knew Yuuri was different, and what he wanted from Yuuri today very much depended on whether he was single. And hopefully interested in Victor past his job description.

The next question had been sitting on the tip off his tongue for the last ten minutes, trying to find a tactful way of putting it without making Yuuri feel remotely uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you something a bit personal Yuuri?" 

Unprofessional, unethical, what are you doing Victor?

"Yes" Yuuri replied but he didn't sound too sure about his answer.

The yes was all encouragement Victor needed. He needed to know.

"You said you didn't have a lover right now......is there no one back in Japan that you've thought of then more than just friends?" Victor internally cringed at the question.

There was a slight blush that dusted Yuuri's cheeks before he surprised Victor with his answer "no".

Victor found that hard to believe. How could this shy anxious beautiful man not have someone special in his life.

As much as the answer surprised Victor, he couldn't help the swell of relief unfurl the knot that had been forming in his gut without him realising.

But Victor wanted to know more. He might not have anyone in Japan but he'd been living in Russia for a long time now, there must be someone that had caught Yuuri's eye. With that thought in mind Victor asked the next question.

"And there's no one in Russia that's caught your attention?"

Staring intently at Yuuri Victor noticed that he hesitated before answering.

"No"

Exhale in relief.

"Well not until recently anyway"

Wow Victor felt like he'd been punched in the gut. That was a new feeling.

"Oh" was all Victor could manage to say, frowning and finding a spot by his shoe particularly interesting.

And there it was. Of course this beautiful, sexy man was interested in someone, and Victor would bet his life that they were equally just as interested in Yuuri.

Who wouldn't be? He had captured Victor's attention so fully. Victor whose attention was always so focused on his job, whose attention could never and had never been held long enough by anyone else. 

Until Yuuri had walked into his office that day. Victor had a feeling he could never look away again.

A shuffling from Yuuri bought him out of his reverie and he noticed the slight anxious look adorning his face.

Shit, he thought as guilt set in, realising he had been staring at the same spot for a while. How many more times could he make Yuuri feel uncomfortable in one day? 

Looking at his watch trying to figure out just how long he had been consumed with his thoughts, he noticed that their hour was up. Relief and disappointment warred in his head.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, looks like our time for today is up" he said standing up from his chair and watching as Yuuri followed after.

"Well think about the CBT and let me know if it's something you might be interested in"

Victor hoped it would be. The desire to know the man in front of him was slowly starting to consume his every thought.

You can't get to know him by using therapy Victor thought as he made his way towards his office door.

He would normally say goodbye to Yuuri here, but he was so lost in his own thoughts. By the time he realised he was already walking out the door and down the hall towards the waiting room.

Which was fine, it was where he needed to be for what he wanted to ask Yuuri. Out of his office.

He could see Yuuri every now and then take small side glances at him. And not for the first time Victor really wanted to know what the other man was thinking.

Mila walked up to Yuuri, his navy coat in her hands and helped him slip into it. Victor watched noticing the small cute blush on his cheeks. Victor had never been more irrationally jealous of someone helping another person into their coat before.

He could imagine the way his fingers would accidentally brush the back of Yuuri's neck. Imagine the gasp that would leave Yuuri's mouth at the touch. Victor wanted it to be real. 

It was in that moment Victor's mind was made up. He had to do it, had to ask Yuuri out on that date, unprofessional or not. 

Even if Yuuri might be interested in someone else. He had also said he was single. He didn't belong to anyone and no one belong to him. And that was enough for Victor. He wanted Yuuri more then he had wanted anyone before, and Victor was use to getting what he wanted. Even if that meant fighting for it.

Turning towards him Yuuri looked like he was about to say something, before a sharp Russian accent drew Yuuri's attention away from Victor.

"Hey old man, you finally finish with katsudon then?" Victor ignored the other Yuri's voice eyes still trained on his Yuuri's face. He's not your Yuuri his mind helpfully supplied, not yet he thought. "Hey Yurio" Yuuri said smiling at the teen. "THATS NOT MY FUCKING NAME PIG, I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT HAMSTER BOY" Victor couldn't help but bristle at the insult thrown towards Yuuri. "Yuri" Victor said in an admonishing tone. Both Yuuri's turned and answered at the same time. One shy one angry. Victor placed his finger on his lips in thought. "Hmmm this is going to get confusing" he thought out loud. Apparently according to Yuuri that's exactly what his room mate said before he come up with the name Yurio.

So little Yuri has had a taste of his own medicine and it doesn't look like he likes it very much. Unlike Phichit it seems who Yuuri informs actually embraces the name hamster boy. 

Although Yurio is no where near as offensive as he has given Victor and Yuuri. When he was first called old man he must admit it had stung just that little bit. Victor is not old, and he is in no way sensitive about it.

It didn't take him long to see it for what it was. Anyone over the age of twenty was old in comparison to the fifteen year old. So it become easy to brush it off.

The name for Yuuri however you saw it, would always sound spiteful. Even if Yuuri himself didn't seem bothered by it. Victor couldn't help but tense up everytime it was directed towards him, especially in Yurio's brash tones.

Yuuri was anything but a pig, and he still didn't know what a katsudon was. Whatever it was it didn't sound no where near as offensive as the first.

Turning towards the teen, Victor plastered his most condescending smile on his face. Time for a little bit of payback. It was childish Victor knew but he couldn't help the streak of protectiveness that had flared up towards Yuuri.

"Okay Yurio, why don't you go wait in my office and I will be in in a minute". I need to talk to Yuuri without you souring the mood.

"HEY! MY NAMES NOT YURIO OLD MAN. HOW ABOUT WE CALL HIM BY HIS NAME 'PIG' THEN YOUR STUPID BRAIN WON'T GET CONFUSED".

Anger curled in Victor's gut, not at the way Yurio has spoken to him but the insult he kept using toward Yuuri. Not only was Yuuri his elder but he was to nice and Victor wouldn't stand for it.

"Go wait in my office Yurio" Victor said as calmly as he could manage, making sure to tac the nickname on the end. 

"Um...I should go" Victor heard snapping his focus back to Yuuri. "He's just going to get louder if we keep him waiting any longer".

'Let him wait' Victor thought, his time with Yuuri was too short and any minute he could claw on to Victor would snatch at with both hands. 

Instead he said "da da, come Yuuri I'll walk you out".

He followed behind Yuuri ignoring his protests that Victor didn't have to, and trying hard to keep his eyes above Yuuri waist away from that ass. 

Walking the short distance to the doors in silence, Victor was going through how he was going to ask Yuuri. It was now or never, well it was now or wait till next week and even a weeks wait seemed like a lifetime away.

God he was nervous, which was a completely new experience for the normally confident man. 'Just ask him' he thought as they reached the doors and Yuuri turned to face him.

"Yuuri? Would you like to meet Makkachin?"

They weren't the words that were in Victor's head, it looked like his brain and his mouth were no longer working on the same team.

He didn't feel great about using Makkachin to his advantage, but Yuuri did seem like he had a soft spot for his dog, and it wouldn't be the first time someone had used Makka to get to Victor.

He watched as confusion settled over the other mans features.

"Sorry what?" Yuuri asked frowning.

Shit, maybe using Makkachin wasn't being clear enough. Victor had never had this problem before. In fact he was often reprimanded for be too blunt. Yuuri seemed to be messing with Victor in more ways then he first thought.

"Well I know you love dogs and we spoke about Makka so much, I just thought that maybe you'd like to meet him"

Victor grimaced at how stupid he was sounding. He still wasn't being clear enough. Not to mention how not cool it was to be still using Makka. 

Victor wasn't new to cheesy pick up lines or transparent ways people would use to pick him up. When someone would come on to him this way, he would politely decline and then laugh about it later when he told Chris how ridiculous some people were.

"Oh"

Yuuri was obviously a better man then he was, because there was nothing but confusion in his eyes. 

"I mean you don't have to, I don't want to force you or anything. I just thought that maybe we could take him for a walk and then maybe get a coffee after or something"

Surely that was clear enough. Coffee, everyone knows what a coffee date is.

He watched Yuuri's face trying to read anything that might be present there, but came up empty.

It was disconcerting how he always felt so out of his depth around Yuuri. Victor was usually so good at reading people, had made a career out of it. But the Japanese man always made him feel unsure and wronged footed, always one step behind.

"Is this part of the CBT? Because I'm not sure about that yet. You said I could think about it."

Victor blinked at him in disbelief. He thought he had been clear enough with what he was asking. Obviously not clear enough. He couldn't believe that Yuuri could be so oblivious. Victor needed to make it clear, needed to leave no room for doubt.

"No Yuuri it's not part of the therapy"

"Oh"

Oh, Victor didn't like that oh. It didn't answer anything, just left him waiting nervously for an answer from Yuuri. Not to mention it was the second oh he had received in the last two minutes.

The look on Yuuri's face made the doubt creep in. Victor started to resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get the answer that he wanted.

Of course he wasn't, he was Yuuri's psychiatrist. Who would want to date their psychiatrist. Even Makkachin couldn't help him with this one.

Maybe Yuuri wasn't as oblivious as he first thought, but was just too polite to turn Victor down out right. 

The longer he watched Yuuri's face that continue to reveal absolutely nothing to him. He couldn't help the disappointment that set heavy in his stomach.

Just as Victor was about to succumb to that overwhelming disappointment he heard the small "ok" from the other man.

The relief was instantaneous and Victor couldn't help the smile that was now lighting up his face.

"Great, how does Saturday sound?"

He could spend most of the day with Yuuri then as he had no patients and he could get Chris to cover any emergencies. Victor hadn't realised he'd said all this out loud until he heard Yuuri respond to him.

"I don't want to cause any trouble"

Trouble? How could Yuuri think that? Right now Victor would rearrange the stars for him. Rescheduling any emergencies with Chris was nothing.

"Nonsense, its fine. Makka is going to be so excited"

He purposefully left off the part about himself. Although anyone who looked at Victor right now it was probably glaringly obvious.

"Ok"

"Ok, I'll message you nearer the time and we can sort out a time and place."

"Ok" Yuuri repeated staring up at Victor wide eyed.

Victor could do nothing but stare back. It was too easy to get lost in the depth of those warm brown eyes.

So enraptured he was he didn't hear the light footsteps approaching until they were accompanied by "eurggh gross"

Obviously getting impatient with waiting for Victor in his office, Yurio had made his way back out to see what was taking so long.

"Hey Victor stop being disgusting with the pig. Be gross in your own time"

Still riding the high from Yuuri's ok, he wasn't going to let Yurio sour his mood.

"You should really get back to Yurio Victor. I'll see you and Makkachin on Saturday"

The smile Yuuri was giving Victor now made his heart flutter in an unfamiliar way. It was a felling that he wanted more of.

"We will be looking forward to it" he replied returning Yuuri's smile. 

Even the sound of Yurio gagging couldn't tear Victor's gaze away right now.

"Bye Victor"

Hearing his name here right now fall from Yuuri lips did things to him in a way hearing his name hasn't done before. Not even when he'd heard it being called in the throws of passion. 

It makes him wonder the effect it would have on him hearing his name fall from Yuuri's lips panting and breathless. He has to suppress the shudder that's threatening at the base of his spine.

"Bye Yuuri" after his little fantasy he can't help the low tone it comes out as.

The blush creeps back over Yuuri's cheeks. Those plump pink lips part slightly and Victor's eyes can't help flicking down to watch. He wants to move forward and press his own mouth against them. It would be so easy too. They're already quite close. Just one large step forward and he could find out what the other man would taste like.

Yuuri was playing havoc with Victor's self control. Before he could think about acting on his little fantasy though Yuuri turns and exits through the doors.

Breathing deeply through his nose to try and ground himself, he doesn't take his eyes of of Yuuri's retreating back until he turns and disappears around the corner.

"You're disgusting you know that?" Yurio's voice pulls Victor back to the present.

Finally looking at the boy next to him he says "I thought I told you to wait in my office?"

Yurio raises his eyebrows "and miss you making an ass of yourself, you are so obvious. Although you couldn't pick someone more oblivious if you tried. Katsudon's had someone ask him to be their boyfriend out right and he still didn't realise he was being hit on."

"What?"

"He's too innocent for his own good and that's coming from a fifteen year old. He's pretty popular with both the men and women at lilia's."

Well that just confirmed Victor's suspicions. Someone like Yuuri would be popular anywhere, let alone somewhere where they got to see him dance, and in tight ballet clothes. 

Victor didn't know what to say to that. He had a million questions he wanted to ask Yurio but he had already filled his unprofessional quota for the day. 

He turned on his heel and made his way back to his office hearing the footsteps that followed behind him.

Trying to get through the hour with Yurio felt like torture. His mind hadn't stopped going over what the teen had told him. It was nothing he hadn't suspected, he knew he couldn't be the only one interested in Yuuri but to have it confirmed was not a good feeling.

So people had expressed interest in Yuuri and quite blatantly too, but by the sounds of it he had never realised. Maybe today Victor just didn't express himself clearly enough. 

He wanted to spend the whole hour talking to Yurio about Yuuri. He knew a lot more about the Japanese man then Victor first thought. 

When the hour was up he couldn't help the sigh of relief that left his body. 

"Well Yurio you've been doing really well recently, keep up the good work"

"Yeah yeah" Yurio mumbled 

"So same time as usual next week?" Victor asked.

When he didn't get an answer he looked up away from his notes he was writing and saw the teens green eyes narrowed at him.

"What is the problem Yurio, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What do you want with katsudon?"

Victor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who Yuuri?"

Yurio's eyes narrowed even further "yes Yuuri, what do you want with him?"

Everything Victor thought, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuuri is my patient."

"Bullshit, you asked him to meet you on Saturday. You don't make it a habit to ask any other of your patients out to meet your dog. Plus you're all gross when you look at him. It makes me feel sick to watch."

"Then don't watch" Victor said.

Yurio's attitude were starting to grate on Victor's nerves. He didn't need to be questioned by him. He was a child and Victor was an adult he didn't need to explain himself to anyone.

"It's a bit hard not to when you're both walking around with shitty heart eyes at each other". Yurio said standing up and making his way to the door.

That got Victor's attention. "We do not make heart eyes at each other. You're just a child what would you know about any of it". Victor knew it was uncalled for but he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his tone.

Yurio frowned at him standing with his hand on the door handle. His eyes flicked back and forth between Victor's blue ones. He seemed to be assessing Victor and coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Just don't fuck with him"

Again Yurio surprised him. The way he talked to Yuuri gave the impression he didn't think very highly of the man. But his action now seemed to somewhat contradict that.

"Huh...why would I do that" internally cringing at the thought of ever hurting Yuuri.

"Just....he's not like us. The idiot would be easy to take advantage of. He's too nice, and he seems to like you so...just don't fuck with him ok?" Yurio said looking away from Victor.

"You think Yuuri likes me?" Victor couldn't help but ask.

"Like I said the pig is an idiot" Victor smiled at Yurio, he obviously liked Yuuri more then he let on. "Don't smile at me like that old man, it's not like I fucking care. Do what ever you want" 

And with a swish of blond hair and the slam of his office door Yurio stormed out like the tornado he was.

Making his way to his desk he flopped down in his chair with a huff. He was ready for today to be over, he wanted to go home and squeal with his Makka about his date with Yuuri.

His thoughts strayed back to Yuuri which was something that was becoming increasing normal for Victor these days. He thought about what Yurio had said about Yuuri being oblivious. The thought had crossed his mind earlier but Victor hadn't exactly got to the point when he'd asked Yuuri out. He had used Makkachin and rambled his way through it.

But he had done it, he had asked Yuuri and the other man hadn't scrunched his face up in disgust. He hadn't looked at Victor like he was weird. He had said ok. 

For the first time Victor had wanted someone. Not just physically but in every way he could have Yuuri. He wanted to know him, know about him, find out the little things that no one else would ever know and no one but Victor would ever find out. 

Sitting in his office chair on a Monday afternoon Victor Nikiforov thought about love for the first time in his life. He could see how easy falling for Yuuri would be.

And he would let himself fall, he was sure he was half way there already. Saturday couldn't come any sooner for him.


End file.
